In certain wireless applications, high resistivity silicon-on-insulator (SOI) wafers are desirable in radio frequency (RF) devices capable of circuit linearity. Correlation studies show that RF performance continues to improve as wafer resistivity increases from 1 kilo-Ohm-centimeter (kOhm-cm) to greater than 10 kOhm-cm. However, despite the performance enhancement possible with higher resistivity in the RF wafer, that higher resistivity makes it difficult to discharge the wafer after processing with an electrostatic chuck (e.g., from the backside of the wafer).